Where am I in all of this?
by ToxicCharisma
Summary: First story! Rated T because of Language, awkward situations, and a little blood not a full on horror movie! . May doesn't remember anything, and wants to fade in the background, but can she escape the attention of the two HiSkool freaks Dib and Zim?Nope!
1. What is today?

_What is today? Thursday, no I don't like that day. I like Friday. I think I do. Wait… who am I? What am I? I am not a cat am I? No! _She thinks. She gets up and looks around, she was sitting on an orange bench and it clearly had just rained because everything was wet. She was dry though. She frantically walks around observing the city around her. There were some pretty weird people walking around, because when they saw her they went the other direction or twitched. At least all the people over the age of thirty. She starts walking briskly, then running, then just sprinting, then finally as fast as she could was faster than most of the cars driving in the street, but could go in a straight line.

She then stopped at the big red sign that read "STOP". She held on to the sign, until she caught her breath. _What is going on? I don't remember. What is that, is that the bench?_

She saw the orange bench she woke up on. She sat down there again and looked across the street. _HiSkool, that is not right. _Across the street was a school, but looked run-down. She could see students walking out of it. _What do I know? I know that this is a city, and that is a school, I don't know who I am… let me find a mirror, or glass._ She turns around, they're apartments and windows. _I now know that I have…white hair? And white skin? _She feels her long white hair. The white hair went all the way down to her hips. It was actually a crisp shade of grey, with a little highlight of white. _If my hair was normal than it would be platinum blonde hair with highlights of brown. I think._ She stare at her skin it was pale. _Apparently I don't get any sun._ She looked down at herself and saw she was wearing a silk black dress with lace and a white ribbon around the waist with a big bow in the back. It was a little torn up and worn, but besides that it was beautiful. _I am a girl. I need a name. My name… What is a name I like? I like May. _

May then walked toward the school and saw that the students didn't seem to care like the middle-aged people on the street. In fact most of them stopped and stared at her then smiled. _I guess I am pretty. I am getting sick of all the unknown statements I am thinking. I'll stop then. _She walks around then after awhile two or three boys were following her. She turns around and they stop like a deer in headlights, frightened and unsure of what to do. May turns around like she saw nothing and knows nothing, because she doesn't. Then she walks right into a woman with standing under a large umbrella, dress completely in black, and grey hair tied up in a bun with a few strands hanging out.

"Oh, I am so very sorry." May said, those are the first words she ever spoke. And spoke them well, she gave a little curtsy, and placed her right hand over her heart. The woman, who looked older than thirty looked at May and didn't turn away. She bent down and stared at her, May withdrew from her stare.

"I am Miss Bitters, principal of this institution, who might you be young pest?" She said

"I am May." She said while standing straighter.

"I know you do not have a home, or family, let alone a school. And I also know that you will not have a desire for any pests that you may call friends. So let me point you in the direction of a proper school, of such a fine, perfect, beautiful lady such as yourself, May." She said that without missing one beat, or any expression. "Answer me, May"

"Yes, please show me the proper school."

"Come with me, now."

May followed the unattractive woman into the run-down school. It was called HiSkool. _It should have a space in between there, and it should be High School. _Everyone was still leaving but few stayed behind. Miss Bitters led her to a room that read "Detention" on the door. Four boys and one girl were in the room. All the guys' faces lit up when she walked in, like they were expecting her or something.

"Sit here, now" She said before she left "I have a meeting with the principal, I'll be back."

May sat there feeling awkward. And could see everyone (except the girl who was glued to her video game) was watching her. The chair she sat at was cold and the desk was marked with words like "I am in the Matrix" "Eat your own face" "Abnormal activity" ECT. Her finger outlined the markings delicately especially the "In science, we screw the world." Then a boy behind her got up and sat at the desk next to her.

He wore a black trench coat, a blue shirt with a face on it and had a really long scythe like black hair. He then said "Hey, I uh… well I use to sit there…and the "In science," line me, um… I etched that out." He stumbled on his words and seemed very shy, he also had glasses and a little bit of a big head, which was looking down.

"Cool that must've taken a long time. I am also a lover of science." _I know that because the laws of motion and string theory thrill me and fascinating._

"Really? I know lots of people hate science."

"Why? Science is the very thing that this world is made up of. But then again the unknown isn't built on the foundation of science until it is discovered so that must be what they hate…" May knew she said too much. _ I shouldn't draw attention to myself! From this point on you shall remain silent and un-weird. _

"I am a scientist of the unknown and supernatural, you know, but everything is pure scientific fact, even the mystery is made up of logic because-"

"No!" May stood up and stared straight at him "The unknown and the mystery is something we do not understand nor comprehend so you are just jumping to conclusions when you say "everything is pure scientific fact" because the reality of this world we have come to know may or may not be exactly what it seems. Think of this a color blind man walks into a red room, when he is asked what color the room is he says gray, but everyone else knows it is red, so his reality is gray, while others is red. Consider we are all color blind and we see the world as gray but it is not because it is, in fact, red. We would never know because that is not what we perceive. So how do you know that everything is "Factual" when you yourself have not seen everything? For example you have never seen me!" may sat back down with her arms crossed. _Damn It! Not only did I cause attention but I revealed my theory of human false perception… Wait… I remember something! I remember the theory! Oh my god! I remember!_

On the outside May was pissed on the inside she was beaming. She didn't even notice everyone else in that room. Then the boy got up stood in front of her with his face all red and held out his hand.

"Sorry, um…I'm Dib."

"I am May. Go away now."

Just as she said that she notice a green boy near the window looking at her, not in amazement or with suspicion like everyone else but was just looking at her. He had black hair that was slicked back and light purple eyes. His head was leaning on his hand on the desk he was sitting at and was looking at her out of the corner of his purple eyes.

**Okay first chapter finished, I will complete the next chapter either tonight or next weekend. Anyway, please tell me what you think! Okay**

**~La via Roko~**


	2. What have I done?

_May's POV_

_When will this end, well begin. I have been sitting here for quite some time now and I want to leave. Being stared at is not fun. It is more creepy than flattering. And Miss Bitters said she was the principal…does that mean she went to go talk to herself? That is not exactly weird, because I have a feeling that I must have talked to myself too. If I didn't than how did I think of the human false perception theory?_ I look at the green boy by the window and as usual he is still staring out of the corner of his eye. One of the boys left already, but took his time on leaving.

_Am I really that beautiful? I don't feel vain. I feel modest, and apprehensive, but I am more modest than apprehensive. And I wish she would just get here already! Everyone is freaking me out. I am ecstatic about remembering one thing about my forgotten life but I just want to know everything…Maybe I am beautiful, I want a lot even when it appears that I have everything._

Miss Bitters just crawled in with black smoke trailing behind her. "You, you shall attend school here. Me and the principal have just talked it over and she said 'this girl seems perfect for our institution' so that settles it."

"But isn't there paperwork? And aren't you concerned at all that I have no parents or memory or-"

"I don't care! And frankly I am just lazy, that's why I spent the last 20 minutes creating artificial smoke when I enter."

"So you are offering the worst education to an amnesia girl who doesn't have parents, a place to stay, food, or any other basic necessities? "

"Uh…yep"

"Well in that case, why not, but um what is today?"

"Sunday, it is Sunday, how can anyone under any circumstances forget that."

She leaves the room leaving me alone to just see myself out. _I just agreed to attend HiSkool. What was I thinking? Well I should leave._

I take right turn, and then left and … uh left? I don't remember. I wish there was a directory. I should stop wishing. First I was questioning now wishing. I am now just going to find a way out. An exit has to be here somewhere. I keep turning right till I find out. Then I find myself in the position I was in this morning, I think it was morning. I was walking, then briskly walking, then running, then sprinting, faster and faster I went and was trying to run away. I wanted out because of the confusion, now I just want out. Most teenagers want to drop out of school, and here I am accepting it then running away. While I was running I nearly run into walls but not people until I turn right and then I see a girl leaning on a wall playing a Game Slave. And that is how I slam into her.

We knock into each other and we both fall to the floor. She barely notices, and gets back up like she was hit with a gust of wind. While I suffer much more impact I, still on the floor, try to apologize but she seems fine. She has purple hair, a skull necklace, black dress with a white shirt and black stocking underneath the dress. She then proceeds to lean on the wall and play her game. I am still saying "I am so sorry" until she says something, I was interrupted by a blast from her game.

"Oh, DAMN YOU!" She says while pointing to me with the burnt Game Slave. "Who the hell are you? And why, OUT OF ALL THE FEMALES IN THIS WORLD, he had to love you! Why god, why did you have to have my brother love her?"

I was confused and didn't understand I just heard her yelling about some other things. While she was going insane I studied her face. I then saw it. I saw Dib! Not really but in her face they look a little like each other. So her brother is Dib that means…Oh god.

"What, does that Dib is in love with me?" I asked she went silent and nodded her head like asked how to spell my own name, if I knew what my **Real **name is.

"Yes, and so does everyone else in this school. You were here, for what, negative hour and 30 minutes, and yet every guy is dripping with admiration." She said like wanted to be her, like she was jealous. "I am very sorry, but I have to cut this little chit chat short, my love, I have a brother that doesn't like to wait for me, even if I wait seven hours for Zim."

"Um…Zim, I think you mean him."

"I said him…" she said slightly blushing, like she regrets make that mistake. _She blushes when I notice her mistake, and yells at me like she's been mad at me before. I think she isn't just mad at me. Her brother is Dib, and is unhappy about him smitten with me. Than wouldn't that mean Zim is a person, he must be a boy. She must have a crush on him but he brutally rejected her, so now that she sees everyone loves me she wants me dead. And the fact that may have broke her Game Slave she has a legit reason to hate me! What did I do! I didn't do anything, one day that all it takes for everyone to love me but one spiteful person to hate and want to destroy me. _

"What are you doing?" she asked. I must've looked weird standing there trying to figure out her hatred.

"Um, you hate me because not only did I break your Game Slave but I also showed you what life should've been for you. "

"WHAT THE F-"

"A pretty girl like you should have everyone doing favors."

"YOU ARE AL-"

"You should be stealing the girls' boyfriends and challenging the straight girl into lesbianism. But it wasn't like that. You have a freak brother and that morphed you into a gothic chick-"

"SHUT UP RIGHT NOW!"

"No I will not!" I didn't raise my voice, but I spoke from my diaphragm to get the point across that I will not stand for that. "One more question, my love, How is it that I came here and it is either people hate me or are insanely in love, but any way the wind blows it doesn't really matter, anyone can see, nothing really matters to me! So you can be mad but I don't care! How did I get in this?"

She stared at me like she was impressed. "I like the Queen reference. And you are okay. And bringing back the words I myself have used, well done Pip, well done." She pats me on the back and walks away.

"So do you have 'Great Expectations' for me?"

She turns around because she is surprised at my Charles Dickens reference. Then she continues to walk with her burnt Game Slave in hand.

_I should've asked directions. I should've asked directions! Damn!_

**Hey! I would like to thank trublu22 for adding this to their favorites. That was really tremendous. If trublu22 wants a character to be based off of than just tell me. I also promise I will properly introduce Zim in the next chapter!**

**~La via Roko~**


	3. What are you, I mean who?

~Same day~

I was walking around the school, until I found a door that read _Exit_.

_Finally found it! No I can go home. Where is home. I'll just have to find that._

I walk outside and see there is nobody around, so I walk in the direction she thought felt right (which was left). Once I did that she just keep walking until I found some houses. There were white and beige and two stories high. They were boring and nondescript houses. I walk and walk it was more peaceful than I thought it would be. In fact a woman walked out and asked me if I needed a place to stay but then took a second look at me and ran back into her dull home. I kept walking past those houses then the houses changed after two blocks. After those two unexciting small blocks I came across another three regular sized blocks but the homes were stained and had were colored green or mellow yellow. I kept walking and then there were some weirdoes. A woman with a bump on her head, an overly large man and neither one of them seem to speak English. When they looked at me they just waved awkwardly and went on standing on their lawn. _I think I am going to enjoy it here. There are nice neighbors; they seem odd enough not to care about me. But I wonder if I can stay here…_

I search and look at three buildings. One is yellow and looks as if it was just recently burned and that is just to the right of the odd couple's house. On the left is a house that looks old, and about to fall down. The one to the right of that house was cerulean and looked okay. It wasn't falling apart, burned, or anything. These houses were open. I checked them. I literally walked in and saw no one was there. I have three options. I obviously chose the cerulean house.

I looked and was alright. I think. So walked in and it was a spacious living room with a kitchen in the back. And connected to the kitchen were a bedroom and another bedroom to the right when I walk in. The bedroom had a bathroom connected to that, so that would be my actual room. There is a spare room for… I don't know… a cat? Yes a cat would take up my spare room.

I walk outside to see the odd couple and introduce myself. They shook my hand with a smile, and pointed to two other houses. There was one house that was green and a little crooked and the other orange and tall but very slim. So I knocked on the slim door first but nobody answered. I approached the green house and knocked. And a green stuffed dog came out and opened the door.

"We have been expecting you!" it said, while looking up at me. I was a costume I knew it, but yet I don't think it's too odd.

"What does that mean? Do you know who I am, doggy?"

"I'm Gir! And I don't know tacos!" he said while running into the house again, and jumping on the sofa.

I studied the interior of the house and saw it was well furnished and had nice furniture. Then a green guy walked out of the shadows and stared down at me because he was a whole head taller than me. I knew him. He was that guy who was staring at me earlier at HiSkool. He stood there, with his arm crossed like he was expecting me to say something. I just saw that he must have been exercising or something because he was sweating. Maybe working on a science project because he had black lab gloves on. "Um… Hi I am your new neighbor, and apparently your schoolmate. I just wanted to say hi. And my name is-"

"Zim, my name is Zim." He interrupted.

"Well my name-"

"Is irrelevant and completely unnecessary to my life. All you need to know is Zim"

"MAY" I blurted out because I couldn't stand his self centeredness.

"What did you say to Zim? The glorious Zim?"

"May, my name is May. I came here to say hello and I did just that. So a fine day to you my neighbor!" I walked away, with my dull silver hair blowing behind me. And then a light turned on in his head. He came after me, and put his arms around me "Don't leave now!" he said. But after he said that he let go of me. I turned around to see his face turn into a watermelon (green and red). He looked down at my shoes. I then took a step closer to him to look at his face. I must be a skin condition. Maybe he has too many pigments in his skin, and that is why it is green. Maybe it is something else. He took a few steps back and stood at his doorway for a couple of seconds just to shout at me "HUMAN FILTH!"

_Human filth, does that suggest that he doesn't think of me as human? No, it must mean I am unfit to be a human. Or are all humans filthy? I don't know._

I walk back to my new house and see the barely livable area. There is a bed and roof and no holes, but I need to eat I think….

~Monday morning on the way to HiSkool~

I am walking down the street that leads to school. I don't have any supplies but I guess I don't need them. Then I see my old friend, random girl I crashed into, I should learn her name.

"Yo, buddy, can I walk with you?" I ask as I catch up to her. She was playing the exact same Game Slave as before, because it was still burned. "How's the Game Slave working for you?" I asked

"Its fine I just had to rewire the digital loading TGF and fix up the RMB. I'm Gaz by the way."

"I'm May. But what did you do for the screen?" We went on talking about how to fix various things, like I know I can fix electrical wires, plumbing, and anything running by clockwork. Then it went on to another topic of Science-Fiction movies and then talked about random things like my clothes.

"You look like you are going to a funeral. I like it but tone it down."

"It's the only thing I have."

"I guess I can give you some extra clothes, that I never wore." She said.

Then Dib appeared out of nowhere. "Gaz, you didn't wake me up!" he yelled while trying to carry his backpack, but he was dragging it really.

"What else was I suppose to do? Make you a sandwich?" Gaz responded without missing a beat.

"Uhhhhhhh..." he stopped abruptly, but the momentum made him wobble a little, but he held his place.

"Pull your jaw up, you is going to see her later today." Gaz said

"Nice to see you again inferior large headed Dib." I said. Still a little pissed about his rudeness about my knowledge.

"Are you playing hard to get?" he asked sheepishly.

"No, I am just hard to get." I said as me and Gaz walked away.

Dib trailed behind us for a while, but then when we come across of the first boring houses an ominous figure emerged. It was Zim. He walks out and looks at all of us. Gaz and Dib stopped when he was in their path. He stood there with his book bag slung across his shoulder and in a casual pose as he glared at Dib. Dib and Zim stared intensely at each other. "You" they both said at the exact same time. They put down their bags and took large strides until they got up into each other's faces.

"Where have you been Zim?"

"With your mom"

"Drop dead!"

"After you"

"Oh, no I don't want your disgusting blood on my clothes!"

They went on like that for a while. I notice Gaz took longer glances, especially when Zim was speaking. _Oh my God, Gaz is in love with Zim! When she accidently said his name, she blushed! Now everything makes sense._ I take Gaz's hand as we try to walk away. But then in perfect sync Zim and Dib turn and look at me. They look at each other then they just collide and start rolling around on the floor yelling out unknown insults. "Gir, attack the scum!" Zim yelled out. Then the small dog flew out of the sky and attached itself on Dib's face yelling something about cookies. Me and Gaz slowly walked away.

"So…what was that?"

"Zim is an alien, Dib and I are the only ones who actually believe that. And he's trying to take over the world."

"I thought it was a skin condition. But now it makes sense."

"Come to my house after school to get some clothes."

"Okay. I hope you don't live in a white house."

"I hate those why can't they be blue or purple, like mine."

"I live in a cerulean house."

"Awesome! What's the exterior like?"

"Did we just become best friends?"

She stopped and continued talking as if I never asked. But I knew the answer would have been yes.

I still could hear their screaming and ranting as we walked forward. _I do need more clothes. But I do love this dress. I have grown attached to it. _

**Hey everyone! I wrote a new chapter, but had to publish it on Sunday, instead of Saturday late at night. I need characters! I mean it. Dib, Zim, Gaz, and Gir will get boring! So please give make a three letter name answer the questions on my profile and tell me "I need to help you make the best story ever told besides Jesus, and Allah, and Passover, and any other religious stories(I don't think Allah has a story, I think he's just there like any other God)". Okay Lots of bittersweet love!**

**~La Vida Roko~**


	4. When will this day end?

~At school~

I walked to school with Gaz and once we got there it seemed that everyone was looking at me. The teachers seemed to ignore me, that seemed good, but everyone one else stopped and stared for a while. I tried to smile and when someone gave me a compliment I smiled and said thank you but Gaz seemed like she was going to kill someone if she heard another "You're so pretty" out of some one. She walked to her locker which was 119. I went down the row following her and there on a beat up locker the was a post-it note saying "meet me at twelve May's Locker. You will find instructions on the inside."

The lock on the locker was open, and the door was squecky but I'm not complaining. My locker was 112 seven lockers away from Gaz and one number away from unluckiness. Inside there were books two notebooks and another post-it note. This one said "Go die in an ally your homeroom is number 14, go there and present yourself to Miss Bitters." I am starting to get really creeped by the messages and used post-it notes. I think if I can bring back a whole stack of post-its than they would give me a PHD.

I wander around until I find room 14. There was Miss Bitters standing there as tall as ever. "Hello where do I sit?"

"Who are you?"she responded

"I am May, remember the new student, the one who can't remember anything, the one you saw yesterday?"

"I wasn't here yesterday" _how many alter egos does she have? _"but you say you are a new student"

"yes I am, Principal Bitters enrolled me." I follow along.

"Well then sit there" she said pointing to the desk dead center of the class room in the front. Everyone was again looking, but at least I wasn't in the back and everyone turned around glancing. The two seats beside me were empty and when I turn around Gaz is in the back left hand corner, glued to her Game Slave.

"Class, this student is May, As you all heard she doesn't remember anything, is that right May?"

"Mostly,"

"In that case, May, come up here and tell your life story in four and a half minutes or less."

My legs turned to pudding as I tried to walk up to the front. _Geez why don't you strap me in an electric chair, and while you're at it, force kool-aid down my throat. Why! I think I hate you and everyone else in the whole world. _

I go up and try to make a quick regular story.

"Hello my name is May, and I am 15 going on 16 in… October, er 18 and I came from Paris, France. My family is very rich so we decided to move here three days ago, and then they died, no they are in , um… COMAS! Yes, they are in comas and my butler is living with me and I live in a blue house. I eat Chinese food. I like bunnies…and dragons. I also like science and I think that is it." I stepped down but then Miss bitters gave me a look that said "Stay up, I am going to torture you". She but her cold, white hand on my shoulder and said "Who votes for May?" By a show of hands everyone votes for me. I try to contain my anger and frustration. I also knew there was no way out of this.

_The reality of life has me in its grasp and I can't escape, I can't run. I have to run I have to run! Where is the way out! I need to leave_

I was ready to shoot like a bullet out of there until Zim and Dib burst in and yell perfectly in sync "I want to be vice-president!"

What has got into thier minds! They just yell and scream to Miss Bitters on who would be the best candidate.

"Shut Up already! By a show of hands who ever wants Zim to be vice raise your right hand, if you want dib to be the vice than raise your left." She studied the hands and said this

"Dib is the new vice president, that means you have to collaborate, and talk, and eventually become friends, and since you two are of the opposite sex than mostly likely either Dib will be friend-zoned or May want to take it to the next level." I wanted her to shut up but she kept going

"Also if you two do date than my guess is, is that Dib will be bored break her heart, and she needs a shoulder to cry on so another guy will show up, who is tall, and mysterious, and sensitive, and dangerous, and dark, and ohhhh…" she said as she trailed off into her fantasy. I just want this day to be done, I just wanted to be normal. I want to not stand out, and blend with the regular fabric of everyone else. Dib gave me a smile that said he knew that he would never be bored with me. Zim stormed out but not without a mysterious, sensitive, dangerous, dark glance before he leaves.

_Why me? God that I use to worship, why me, why?_

_**That was the fourth chapter, still need characters! Anyway nothing more to say. **_

_**~La via roko~**_


	5. What is a corset type thing?

~same time and day~

Dib looked at me and was deep into fantasy about something, while I just wanted to get out of there. _Please God please. I will sell my soul to Jesus if you can get me out of this state. Please get me out! Please! I beg of you. I beseech you to please transport me elsewhere. I implore you to let me go. I plead of you to have me get away. I need to run I need to get out! I don't care if I am the president of the class. I don't care if everyone loves me. I don't care about anything I just want to be home. I don't have a home. I want to be anywhere else! _

~after school at the Membrane's house~

I entered a house that was dark and the walls appeared to be pealing. The lighting wasn't very good, and everything was a little hazy. Somehow the day was over. But not for long. I knew the moment I stepped through that door that something bad was going to happen.

_Let me reassesses what I know. I know that Gaz loves Zim, but Zim doesn't notice her. Also that Gaz's brother, Dib, is mortal enemies with Zim, therefore no romance between them. Zim is an alien trying to take over the world. I happen to live next door to the alien that is trying to take over the world. Dib is a paranormal freak, who is trying to have everyone know that Zim is an alien. Both Zim and Dib, the two most unsociable, least favorable, male beings in the whole city that I am currently in, are both in love with me, as is every other guy under the age of thirty. I just don't understand anything, do I? Well I can comprehend much._

I am led to Gaz's room which is down the hall for what appears to be Dib's room. _Did they ever share a room?_ I thought of that when I was in her room.

Her room was a gothic pit of Halloween. I love Halloween. I know that it is my favorite holiday. They were eerie stuffed animals that were half machine, half adorable. It was purple, but mostly a lighter shade of midnight black. Everything had a skull, like the skull necklace she wore. There were also pictures of some girl that had her black hair in a ponytail. She seemed plain. Just regular Nikes and no name brand jeans or shirt. She looked a little sad, like she didn't appreciate life. In two photos even Gaz was smiling, I have only seen her smirk, but never genuinely smile. But this girl was plain. She didn't smile; she looked like she had been still for a while even before the pictures were taken. I think that might be her only friend.

I looked around some more. There was a computer and a desk, her highly decorated bed was pushed off to a wall that had a window and skylight hanging over it. There was no carpet just hard wooden stained grey wood floor. My shiny black shoes with bows make a slight tip tap when I walked.

"Just make yourself at home." She said. Gaz went through her closet, until she brought out a chest that was labeled "never to be seen again". It was dusty and smelled funny but when I opened it, it was full of clothes and toys, and various trinkets that could be very useful to me, like twenty seven old video games, and eight Game Prisoners (original form of Game Slave).

"You seem too excited, about this old junk" she said while pointing to the box. I sat down on the floor pulling out a few shirts and skirts I like. One was a long skirt with black lace over white cloth. She had one pair of boots and they were yellow. They were still combat boots but they were mustard yellow, and they matched with a belt and scarf. I fit into them, it was a miracle. There were a few more skirts but they were short, they just were at my knees and were loose and flow. There were blouses and shirts that matches the skirts, indicated that they might have been birthday presents, but considering the amount of them, they might have been presents that one would get when visiting a relative. I had two belts one was big and yellow the other was cherry red and wrapped around half of my waist, so the skirts would fit fine. The same for the blouses too, if they didn't fit right I could just adjust it so I would. I also saw some green gloves that matched an emeralds skirt with a black trim around the edges. The few t-shirts that were in there I decided to try on.

"Can I try these on?"

"I would prefer it, better get rid of those, especially that one." She said pointing to faded light green shirt that had a picture of a bored expression of a smiley face but with a tongue hanging out. "It looks exactly like Dib's!" I exclaimed.

"That's because we both got it for our birthday, someone thought it would be cute…"

~Dib's POV~

"I AM SO HAPPY!" I say as I am walking to my house, Gaz already left me, because I needed to get something from my locker. "Thank you God I didn't want to be anywhere but here! I am vice president! And if what Mrs. Bitters said is right than I just won't ever get bored with May! She is perfect. Her fair skin shatters my perception of beauty; her long silver hair is the most wonderful thing to see when she walks away. Her eyes, they change, when I first saw them they were red and when I left her today they were gold. As golden as the sun itself. What beauty. All my life I have tried to grasp something that is there but no one can see it. Now that everyone can see it, it is in my grasp! She must be an angel sent to light up my life. I never have had a good day that has ever been ruined. I get and A on a test, I break my leg. My sister is nice to me, I unleash zombies. I finally make a friend…then Zim shows up. I now have May to bring a light to my life. I have May to uncover the darkness that I have been living in. No longer will I rest or sleep, I will dream of the day and strive for the day that she marries me. First I will kiss her! Wait…I should probably bring her to my house first. That would be smart. First house, then touch, then hug, friendship, date, kiss, and finally Marriage!"

_I can see it now. We will be in a big house, discovering new things, and both in perfect love! She will love me! I can't wait until she loves me! _I thought.

I walk to my house and the door is already open, Gaz must have done it. _She only does that when Kai is here. Oh well, Kai was quiet and that doesn't bother me. I wonder when she'll be back from Istanbul. I like it when her friends don't bug me, or try to talk to me. I might be a loner like that, but they are usually not so eccentric, well she only has three friends and two of them are missing…so. _

I walk in and see nothing is changed. I walk in the kitchen and grab a soda and head upstairs I hear something in Gaz's room. _She only has three friends and all of them aren't in town… I wonder…_

I open the door and I see May, standing in the center of the room, undressing. Her beautiful dress was being untied from the back exposing corset type underwear underneath. She was not fully undressed but I could see her underwear. Well it wasn't panties I didn't see much but it was in fact, without a doubt, underwear. I was going to turn away when she approached me, holding the top part of her dress up she asked me on simple question

"Can you see without those?" she was referring to my glasses and all I could do was nod and stare at the floor. Gaz stood there and did nothing. But May took my glasses off and set them down somewhere in the room. "Hey! Wait I need those!" I tried to explain that they were in fact very important. "You don't need them now, do you?" I knew I shouldn't say anything. I could still see a little bit, it wasn't clear; everything looked like there was steam everywhere. I knew there wasn't steam but my face and every part of my being is hot. If I had my glasses, they would be fogging up. I only saw Gaz untie the black ribbons on May's dress, set it aside, and handed her a green skirt.

May put on the shirt and skirt and gave me back my glasses. When I put them on I saw May was wearing the shirt Dad got us when he went to Italy. It was like mine, but was green and had a tongue hanging out. Gaz use to grab the other kids' tongues when they stuck it out. She never wore hers but I wore mine, because it was too big for me. And there May was wearing it.

She just walked away like it was nothing.

I can't believe what I just saw.

_Well, she was in my house… What was the next step again?_

**Hey I was thinking about what her underwear would look like. So she wears a corset type thing. I don't know. I am sorry that this is so late. So that was the chapter! **

**~La Vida Roko~**


	6. Who are you related to!

~the following Saturday, 11:12, May's street~

I walk to the other house that the odd couple told me to go to. This first house was Zim's house, the second I don't know. I walk to the door and I am about to knock when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. I was wearing the new shirt I got from Gaz.

~last Monday, at the Membrane household~

"Okay, I just have to…uh…Gaz?" I said to her. "…I don't know…uh…this is odd…" I tried to wiggle my way out of my dress.

"Don't you know how to undress yourself?"

"I do, but I forgot"

"Nobody under any circumstances should forget that,"

"Well, if I had to make up my own name, because I don't remember my real one, than it would be logical that I also forgot how to undress myself. This dress is complicated!"

"Wait…Let me see," She said, while getting up from her bed. She searched around my body for a zipper or something. "…Wait…turn around and lift your hair up…" I lifted my silver hair into a bun, being help together my hands. "I see how! You have to tie this!" she untied some of the ribbons on my back. "Hey Gaz, your hands are cold."

"So?"

"So, rub them together,"

"No!" We started bickering about this for a while until the outer layer of my dress was off. Now there was a corset type thing underneath. "Is that your underwear?" Gaz asked. "I think so." Then Dib came into the room. I felt embarrassed, am wanted to punch him for going into other people's rooms without knocking. But I thought of something that would make his head spin twice…Revenge can be sweet…

~the following Saturday, 11:12, May's street~

"What the Hell!" I yelled "Get off me!"

"You can't go in there!" the person screamed back. The arms had black gloves on them, and the voice sounded like Zim's. "Uh…Zim, is that you?" I asked, calming down. His grip loosened but he stood up straight. _Wow, he's tall. And his arms, feel warm…I feel uncomfortable, but it is odd. _I looked up and it was Zim. He was staring down at me. His hair was slicked back and his chin rested on my head, "You can't go in there…" He seemed worried about me.

"You are silly." I said with a big smile. I even giggled. His eyes widened, he let go of me, turned me around, and steered me into the door of the house. "HEY!" I said.

"Don't laugh at me! Don't laugh at ZIM!" he said, giving me a serious look. I tried to contain my laughter, but a smile spread across my face. "You find this funny? I could break you if I wanted to. You mean nothing to Zim…" He said. But he didn't look me directly in the eye. He was looking at my face, but not in my eyes.

"Oh, can you now? Well go ahead…break me, Zim…" I said, placing my hand on his chest, pushing him back. Still gripping my shoulders, his hands ran down my arm in a hostile way, tightening his grasp, it hurt, but I shouldn't back down no matter how violent he would get. I lifted my hands over my heart, than he violently shook me side to side, asking quietly why. "Stop, Zim, Stop it!" I said trying to make him listen. "You can't go in there, May; you just can't…" he said one final time. "You see, that just makes me want to go in there even more,"

He looked confused. "Let me explain," He was still holding my arms, but the shaking has stopped, and he had no intention of hurting me anymore. "It is like a challenge. Tell me no, and I will try to make you say yes. It is like a game. And it is quite fun…" I tried to make him see how fun messing with people can be. I am surprised he wouldn't encourage me to do this. Dib would hate a joke from Zim. But what is with this house? Is there some curse? Is there a blood thirst vampire trying to unleash terror? I can't think of what can in there.

"Okay…" He said, his hands almost off my arms, but just barely touching now, "Just count me in…" he let go and backed away. I turned around and was ready to knock on the door, until he reached over, faster that anything I have ever seen, and grabbed my hand. "…Don't knock…"

"How do we get in though?" I asked. He walked away, and I followed him. "GIR, come out and serve your lord!" he said. Then a flying robot appeared, with red eyes and said "I am ready to serve my lord!" This wasn't the Gir that I saw when first met him. He was a robot, silver with red eyes and saluting to Zim. "GIR, where is you _in genius_ disguise?" He said. "I don't know…" his eyes turning into a blue green color and he goes a little crazy then runs into the house and comes back (and breaking a window, by jumping through it) as a green dog. He turned to me and said "A pretty tulip for my lady! Cause you're always so nice!" He said handing me a rose.

"Thank you…" _I wasn't sure if this dog is crazy. But I know now that he is. He said I am always so nice…does he know me? No he doesn't. He is just crazy._

"Gir, fly into that house and make it explode." Zim commanded, pointing to the house right in front of me. He nodded and walked past me and went into the house. I heard a countdown starting from ten. When it went to eight I started running but Zim stayed there, I went back and dragged him to the middle of the street. The robotic voice reached two so I tackled Zim to the ground so we won't be caught in the explosion. But nothing happened. There was no boom-boom. Zim started laughing but then got off from the ground and yelled for Gir. "What just happened?" I asked very confused. Zim shrugged but then looked very amused, "I never thought that bothering her, even a little would bring this much joy…" he whispered to himself. It would be no use to question him on the meaning of that statement, he would just ignore me.

"Forget this; I need this to get going…" I said. "Gir," I called, "Yes, my lady!" he said, when he broke another window to come out in the street.

"Get that street light," I demanded pointing to a nearby street light. He did this, and brought it to me, setting it down in front of both Zim and I. I fiddled with it for some time until I knew what I wanted it to be. "Gir, lift this towards that house, please" I said. He did so. "Zim, say hello to my light cannon" I said pointing to the street light in Gir's arms.

"So what, nothing impressive…" He said lifting his arms behind him, "What can it do?"

"It will shoot a beam of contacted light into that house causing it to be electrocuted!" I said.

"Okay, I will press this button," I said holding a make shift button, "In ten, nine-" I was counting down but Zim took the button and pressed it before I could reach one. The light started to build up and was shooting out of the street light to the house. The house was surged with radioactivity and dangerous electrical currents. "Hey, Zim…"

"What?"

"Why are we trying to blow up the house?"

"I don't know…" He then ordered Gir to go to his house and retrieve the Leer.

"What's a Leer?" Gir comes out with a medieval contraption that looks like a cross between a slingshot and a catapult, and the large rock resting on a rubber band like material had a string attached to it. "Release the rock!" Zim said. And in the air the large stone flew with the tiny string trailing behind it. It landing dead center of the house and after the smoke cleared I could see a smile spreading across his face. "Zim…all I wanted was to meet the person in that house, and you just smashed it into the ground. You could've killed the resident!" I said smacking the back of his head "You're an idiot!"

"I'm the idiot! You earth scum! I can kill you with my hands right now if I wanted to!"

"Go ahead! Kill me now! It's not like anyone will notice!" then I heard a small laugh coming from up the street.

"Silly girl, I'm not dead." A girl behind me said. Zim's face went pale; he didn't even turn around to look at her. "You won't look at me? Sweet brother that hurts my feelings," She said take long strides closer to us. She walked up straight to Zim and placed her hand on his check "Sweet brother, why won't you look at me? Don't you love me anymore?" She was toying with him. She had short black hair and pale green skin like Zim. Her eyes were big too, and were a color of light blue. She had a magenta dress on and some combat boots. Her hands had white gloves on them. She stroked her finger up and down Zim's face, but she didn't look at her. _Are they seriously siblings? They look a lot alike, but the way she acts is not the way I would act with my family if I had one. Maybe she is also an alien, and prefers to call him her brother. He wanted to destroy her house, so chances are that he doesn't like her one bit. But she likes to toy with him, so maybe she is his sister. She must have done something to make him hate her. But then again, Zim hates everyone. OH WAIT!_

"HELLO!" I said pushing Zim out of my way, so I can be in front of her. "My name is May! I am your new neighbor, pleased to meet you!" I said holding out my hand. I remembered the reason I wanted to meet her. "I am very sorry about you house, I didn't mean to do any of it…"

"Oh I am certain you just made my brother do everything…" she said

"Well, no not really, I made a light cannon, and now your house is infected with radiation and, electrical currents…" I said while each word became slower. I should have said that. She looked at the former street light then at me.

"Impressive, My name is Miz…Seeing that my house is destroyed because of you I need a place to stay…Oh sweet brother," she sang looking lovingly at Zim.

"Never in a million years will I let you stay in the same house as me, where I sleep, at night, All the things you could do to my lifeless body is unthinkable!" he said. _Ewe, I hope they aren't really brother and sister. That is disgusting. _

"You can stay at my place, but please don't-"

"I wouldn't do that to you," she interrupted. _But you'll do that to your brother?_

I lead her to my house…_So Zim has a sister…_

_**That was the sixth chapter! I added Miz! Sorry it took so long, Invader Shadow! But it is here! And in all of its glory!**_

**~La Vida Roko~**


	7. Where is the food?

~The next day, Sunday, 9:00, at May's/Miz's house~

I woke up with the sun streaming through the window_. I need curtains. I don't have money. I need money for food, and curtains._ I have been living off of the free samples and the disgusting flavorless cafertiria food at HiSkool but other than that I am starving. _I feel okay right now but there are cetain times when I am afraid I will kneel over if I won't get any food into my system. I am awake and I am contemplating how I should find food before I collapse. How deal with upcoming problems without being to overwhelmed. How I should live without a life. I lie there, I shouldn't get up. If I do then I would have to face the world, the world that doesn't know who I am. Every person in the world, at some point in their life, they want to run. They want to runaway. Maybe that's what I did. I am very good at running. I hurry through this week, through the very few memories I have, I run. Everyone wants to run, want to come clean. They all want to be able to turn from the world and forget about it, and the world would forget about them. I turned to the world and the world turned away, and said "I don't know who this is, why should I care?" But despite all of this Dib loves me. Despite all of this Zim likes me. Despite everything there is love. And like the world, when they turn to me I say "I don't know who you are, why should I love you?" I feel guilty and sad. I shouldn't be mean. I shouldn't act the way I do. I will be nicer. I won't be mad. I will try, and make an effort to meet their emotions half way. _

I pull my legs in, and kiss my knees, "I love you…" I said, to get the feel for the words. I kiss my knees again "I love you, knees, I have loved you my whole life!" I said to my knees. Then Miz walks in

"But I thought you loved me!" She said. I still can't believe they are siblings.

"hey, Miz…"

"yeah?"

"What are we going to do for food?" I asked, "I mean, you have lived alone for a longer period of time. You should know how to get food right?"

"I do."

I sat up and touched my feet to the dusty, wooden floor. "Tell me, please."

"Sorry," She winked at me, laced her fingers and placed them under her chin "It's a secret," she then pressed a finger to her lips and whispered "Shhh" She then walked away. I was now awake so I decided to clean the house to the best of my abilities.

I walk out of my room in shorts and a tank top that Gaz gave me. I leaned against the wall next to the front door. I saw Miz grab her jacket, hat and cane. I think it was hers, I don't know where she got it from. She then told me "I'm going out, do you like hamburgers?" I nodded, assuming that I do, "…No mustard" I know that I don't like mustard. She leaves And I stay here. "I think I am going to visit Dib…no I am going to visit Zim…I don't know…" I reconsider cleaning the house. I have plenty of time to do that. I pace around the house trying to decide which weirdo I should mingle with…

~meanwhile in Miz world~

I was walking down the street approaching the Hub, also known as the black market. It is on the other side of town. But it is worth the walk. I perform there and I trade information with money. I know everything. It has always been an instinct of mine. The Tallest would have found it useful. But they had to send my defect of a brother on an important invasion. I could play that game as well. I sent myself to earth but had to destroy my Sir unit. The Tallest will see how well I can survive. I blend in into the natural surroundings of this miserable earth planet. I use the skills I have to gain money. The people who want information give me information just by asking for it. If the head of the mafia asked where the warehouse 5 workers live, chances are that he is trying to make a deal or a kill. Using this information, I track down the reason, and I can sell that on the Hub. I sell no objects but this is close enough.

I walk towards my corner and I do a few simple escape tricks for the lost tourists. For them they believe I am an orphan and want me to continue living independly from my parents. Amazing! This is what I do every day. Today I got enough money for two cheeseburgers. But I don't sell any information on Sundays. The gangsters, Mafia, and those in the seedy underbelly of the streets, try to be good on Sundays, even if they aren't Christian or Jewish.

I walk to Bloaty's Hamburger Pig, and I order two cheseburgers. Human food is so disgusting, but not the fast food. I have come tolerate human life, but it is odd. It is very, very, very odd.

I get my chesseburgers and walk home. My new home. Yeah it's clear that Zim has a little crush, even though it is in our DNA not to feel any emotional attachment to anyone except the soul mate. She seems to have him hanging by a thread. But unfortunately she's stupid and probably doesn't see it. I can just kick her out of the house and she can live with Zim. She can prove to be a useful pawn in my game. I just have to use her to throw Zim off of his mission. But first I have to feed her…

~At home, May's POV~

"I'm here! Get the food!" Miz yells when she comes in. I rush to her and grab the food. I set each burger on either side of the small table we have in the living room, took a seat and started eating.

_I love you Miz, I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you!_

"I love you Miz. I love you!" I said while trying to eat.

_**Okay that is how they get food. And that was the inside of Miz's mind!**_

**~La Vida Roko~**


	8. What is this feeling?

~Next Monday~

I say goodbye to Miz and head out of the door. _After she gave me food…something changed. I mean, it's like I am closer to her than I ever will be. I would now look to her for food. _

I walk out the door wearing my new clothes; I wore the shirt that Gaz gave me, the one that looks like Dib's. I also wear a skirt being held up by a yellow belt. I walk out the door, carrying my new bag. My new bag is a make shift backpack made out of the box that Gaz gave me, the one that held the clothes. I walk down the street and Zim is a few feet ahead of me. "Hey Zim!" I yell out to him, "What's up?" I ask. He looks up placing his arms over his head, he then proceeds to duck, cover, and roll, gets on one knee. Using what appears to be spider legs, his takes out a hand held weapon resembling a gun and starts to point it to the sky.

"W-What are you doing?" I said after the whole procedure was over. "Attacking the predator that is in the sky!" he replied. "…Okay…you do that, then…"I said but then suddenly there was a roar of laughter that came from ahead of us. I could see it was, Gaz! Gaz was laughing! That is remarkable. But I see someone else next to her…

She wasn't tall but not short. She was around the same height as Gaz but regular. She wore her straight up brown hair in a high pony tail and regular clothes. White tee shirt, blue jeans, gray Converse was the basis of her being. All in all she was regular_. Regular hair, regular face. Her face didn't possess any happiness nor did it have any trace of sadness. Everything about her was neutral. Neither here nor there. Not in or out. She wasn't up or down, she was just…there. Her presence wasn't noticeable but yet, by not being overly spectacular, she stood out the most. Out of all the people I have seen in the past few days, she would be the most memorable. Funny, I can't remember anything, but she makes the biggest impression on me. Not Gaz, not Dib, not even Zim, Miz doesn't hold a candle. She was the one that I know…I know her. Somewhere, beyond this. Beyond anything I know, I knew, whatever. _

I walk toward the smiling giggling Gaz, Zim still waiting for the predator, "…hey, what-hello!" I said, making sure she doesn't go all Zim-crazy on me. "Hi, I was just catching up on my best friend…Kai!" she was still trying to suppress the grin on her happy face. That damn, real, giggly, happy face. I wanted to yell "GO TO HELL!" in that girl's face, and I don't know why. I wasn't envious. I didn't even know who she is… Now I do. Her name is Kai. That is a terrible name. Odd, this is just odd. Kai looked timid, and shy, but I knew she was confident…somewhere, deep down in her being. Kai, pft, who needs her! I must look like an idiot standing there staring blankly at the two girls. Kai can make her laugh; all I do is live in my head and try to figure out the present, the now. I just stand around, in suspended animation, living in my head.

"…Hi…" Kai says. Her voice sounds soft and quiet, but can be louder,

"Hello, I am May, I just moved here," I said, trying not to over react, to anything. I hold out my hand, and she shakes it. Suddenly, I am engulfed by a ribbons and strings._ I feel ribbons and strings pulling me away, tearing me apart from Kai and Gaz, away from this world and into another one. It was a dark world but not a black one. I couldn't see my hands but I knew they were on my face, I could feel their warmth. But their warmth was being pulled away like I was being pulled away from Gaz and Kai and the rest of the world. I feel like, slowly, slipping. First the warmth of my hands, then the feeling in my feet and arms. Then the core of my body felt a hole being drilled into it, a circular hole. I am slipping and falling I struggle to scream, I struggle to move. I try to move my mouth and tongue but when I do my voice is not working. Everything is backwards; I say a word and it isn't what it is suppose to be. I try one more time and I yell "Mortuus!" _

I wake up, and look into the eyes of Kai. They are red, then blue, and back to brown. It transformed, her eyes, I look down. _My hand was in hers, and it was warm. It was still warm. My body wasn't being pulled. And my core was still whole, and there were no holes. _

"Where did you come back from, Kai" I said_. I can't believe I said that. I wanted to yell and cry. I wasn't here. I was definitely not here. But I said a polite comment, to this eye changing normal person. But maybe she isn't normal. Normal eyes don't change._

"Istanbul…I was there for business…"She said it like she had an actual business. _Maybe that is what isn't normal._

"Yeah, her family is like really rich!" Gaz said, in a valley girl voice. _Where did she go? So that is what she meant by 'business', her family business. _

"Kai cop., have you heard of us?" She asked.

"Sorry, I haven't"

"Oh the amnesia, sorry…" Kai said, _but how did she know? Gaz had to have told her._

"How did you know?" Gaz asked. _So Gaz didn't tell you, who did?_

"Well…" she took out magazine that looked more like a novel, and on the cover was a picture of me skipping around in a field of roses, wearing an all white dress that stood out from my way-to-tan skin. "When I came back, there was this in Bloaty's store of swine…" I grabbed it looking through its contents, "It's a collector's edition," she said pointing to the sicker on the corner of the cover. I turn it back around and stare and all the numbers trying to find a date. What I see is September 9th, Monday 2048. I sigh, it is today, not five years ago, or twenty, but I'm not even twenty years old.

"Oh well," I went to school, and nothing else weird happened. Kai is in the same class as me. She is a few seats away. _I have this feeling, like a pulling sensation, pulling me into that place I was when I shook her hand…This is weird, and very odd…Wait, WAIT! NO! NOT RIGHT NOW!_

_**CLIFFHANGER! I am a jerk right. But it is so obvious that it isn't really a cliffhanger…Anyway! FINALLY, KAI IS HERE! My computer had a virus, you know? Well, no you don't know, bye!**_

_**~ La Vida Roko~**_


End file.
